To Do
This page lists things we need to do. It will always be incomplete, but we can at least try to keep it up to date. Needed for the next demo Results of demo feedback survey Report on demo feedback survey results Sprites * Quality control and finalization of Pokémon sprites/icons/overworlds ** Adding shadows to the overworld sprite graphics (charsets) makes a big difference, but keep a copy of the images without shadows in case we figure out how to do them properly). * Trainer sprites/overworlds * Other NPC overworlds This is mostly finalizing and QC of the designs and sprites. Character sprites Other graphics * A proper and functional Town Map (see this image for more information) * Gym Badges * New user interfaces for various screens (not necessary but would be nice): ** Battle *** Battle platforms and backgrounds for various locations ** Pokédex ** Party screen ** Bag ** Trainer Card - the player sprite is too big for the default one ** PC boxes - for Pokémon storage ** etc. * Eyecatches * Signposts - the box that appears when you enter a map saying the name of the map * Poké Balls (when new ones are confirmed) Maps * Maps must be finalized and confirmed * Add trainers to the maps ** Create trainer teams and dialogue, including the trainers' names ** Consider exactly where to place them * Add wild Pokémon to the maps ** Consider their levels and which maps have contain which Pokémon (see Pokemon Encounters) * Add items to the maps (visible and hidden) * Sign dialogues (Trainer Tips, etc.) * Confirm important events ** e.g. blockades, Pokémon trades, plot-related encounters * Tileset quality control ** Make sure tiles include semi-transparent shadows where appropriate All of the above includes fixing up older maps/trainers/etc. according to feedback from the previous demo and pacing/balancing concerns. It should remain challenging without overleveling the player. Checking for tiles Please, mappers/tilers, check this and change it ASAP if there are existing designs for these things: * Dronia Gym building - No reported designs * Proper train station - No reported designs * Underground passage guardhouse - No reported designs * Closed and open manholes - No designs * Modular buildings * Bridge tiles * Tunnel tiles * Sewer tiles * Factory tiles * Scrapyard tiles - (I think I saw what looked like these somewhere? Idk) * Machinery * Metal grates - (for steam on sidewalks) * Train track and train bridge tiles Mapping details Confirmation status: * Unapproved: The map has not been surveyed or otherwise accepted, and has no official version. * Approved in absence of competition: The map design is approved due to being the only design submitted in a period of time. The map design is considered official, but alternate designs can still be surveyed. * Approved: The map design is approved. Minor to major alterations are allowed, provided the overall design stays the same. Requires 60% surveyed consensus. * Confirmed: The map design and layout are confirmed. Minor to moderate changes are allowed. Maps revert to this stage after each demo. Requires 67% surveyed consensus. * Locked: The map design and layout is finalized for the next demo. No more changes, bar emergency fixes, will be implemented until after the next demo is completed and released, at which point the map reverts to "confirmed" status. Requires 67% surveyed consensus. * Finalized: The map is finalized for the end of the game. Status: * Sketches: Sketches drawn of the map that haven't been mapped yet. Number of known unmapped sketches should be indicated. If the total is not known, mark with (~). * Mapped: There is a map made using tiles, presumably in RPG Maker XP. Number of known maps should be indicated. If the total is not known, mark with (~). Level-Up Overhauled Pokémon * Make sure we have all the information required for all the Pokémon that will be in the next demo ** This means everything about them, including footprint graphics, cries, Dex entries, heights and weights, colors, EV gains, stats, movesets (including level/TM/tutor/breeding moves), etc. ** Make sure it's all up to date! * Decide whether the shiny encounter rate (currently 1/8192) will be changed, and if so, to what List of things to be completed and confirmed for each Pokémon that will be in the next demo: Audio * Add more music! * Assign music to locations and/or situations (e.g. battle music) * Make sure all music loops properly * Pokémon cries must all be the same volume Characters Other * Determine the accessibility of various places in the next demo (may well depend on plot) ** Will Tremol Mine's lower levels remain closed? ** Starry Cave ** Observatory's interior ** Will the player get Cut/Surf/Dive/Strength/a bicycle? * Decide on scripted sequences/cut-scenes * Edit older content from the previous demo This list is incomplete! Bugs * Various move and weather effect animations in battle don't display properly * Growl always uses Foliat's cry * The Versus battle intro animation conflicts with blacking out if you lose that battle * Minecarts! * Missing Pokémon icon/gender in the naming screen Misc suggestions * Random Idea Thread: http://z13.invisionfree.com/Pokemon_Gen_VP/index.php?showtopic=419 * Sidequest idea thread: http://z13.invisionfree.com/Pokemon_Gen_VP/index.php?showtopic=441 Majora has a semi-personal list of tasks that range from negligible to urgent in priority. Please notify him if you intend to work on, or have finished, an item on his list, so he may update the list accordingly. From the old To Do list There are many things that you can do to help out. First and foremost you may contribute to the many threads. Ideas are always welcomed, and we are always in need of people who can draw and sprite. We are doing an RPG Maker XP game. Sprites should be Black and White (96x96) size. Wiki All edits that are not for fixing grammar or spelling should be posted in the thread first. Silence is not approval. If you are going to change or replace a moveset or stats already on the wiki, make sure you have positive feedback from multiple people. Edits that have not been discussed will be removed. * Write Pokédex entries for Pokémon that need them * Add movesets from the thread that have received consensus * Draw Sugi style art and revision art that has been voted in * Draw sprites for trainer types, Gym Leaders, and Elite Four Game All ideas for the game should be posted in generals first. Unless they become official, please do not add them to the wiki. * Ideas for the villainous team * Towns names and ideas * Non-settled locations such as forests and caves * Sprite Pokémon * Draw revisions of Pokémon which are still open to minor changes * Map potential routes * Create custom tiles for locations * Trainer sprites * Make music Category:Development